


Ex-0 the creation of a monster

by MtheNeko_80



Category: The Summoing
Genre: Other, The Summoning, back story for one of my Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheNeko_80/pseuds/MtheNeko_80
Summary: This is Yuki's back story, the young homunculus who seeks to end the universe. Time to see what made the monster that is known as Yuki.





	Ex-0 the creation of a monster

The room was quiet, at least as quiet as it could be with the faint beeping of the monitors and the other machines that were in the room. He stood there with a clip board in hand as he looked over his newest and hopefully final creation. A 25 ft tube with clear liquid held inside his greatest creation, a child. For years his race has been in search of a powerful weapon, why search when you can make one? He had heard about Homunculi and their incredible healing and magic skills. Magic skills that rival the best of his own world. Short blue hair and lighter blue bangs, pale skin and sitting in the center of her chest was a emerald green stone. The trademark of a Homunculus, but she was not from Harmony, the home world of the Homunculi. No she was created right here in his lab. No mother, no father just liquids that created her. She was alive, the machine that was next to her shown her heartbeat. Nice and steady. She was ready, he took a few more notes and set his clip board on the table and walked back to her. After pressing a few buttons the tube drained leaving the young girl inside. He carefully opened the tube and began to work her lungs to get her to take her first breathe. After a few attempts the little one gasped and coughed taking in the air into her lungs. He smiled gleefully seeing her breathing on her own. He grabbed a pale yellow dress putting on her and then put a collar around her neck. The white collar had her name on it: Ex-0. He picked her up, she was damp from the liquid that once held her. He toweled her off as he placed her on top of a flat mattress in a white sterile room with only a sink and a toilet. White walls surrounded her as he left.  
When she woke, she found herself in a white room. High blank walls with a single light on the ceiling and a off white door with a slit. Silvery things were in her room with her. She sat up on her mattress and looked around her studying her world. She blinked her pale green eyes as she took everything. The off white door opened as a man stood in the doorway. He wore glasses, a lab coat with a fading gray shirt and jeans. His black sneakers with poorly tied laces. He adjusted his glasses as he stared at her. He walked over to and took her chin. She squeaked in alarm not used to someone's touch. He looked her over making sure that everything was working in order. He carried her out of her room and placed her a table. He grabbed series of needles each one filled liquid of a different color. He strapped her on to the table so she was unable to fight back. He began to inject her with the different needles. Each one hurt and made her cry out and scream. This, is how everything started.  
Years went by, the same treatment. Food, sleep, exorcise, more drugs and then the dismemberment. They would cut fingers off, a arm. Sometimes a leg or even her head. All while pumping her with drugs to make her into what they wanted. The perfect weapon to be used in the war against Harmony. For thousands of years the Homunculi would come and steal them away taking them to awful breeding centers and forcing them to breed with Familiars just to make the perfect slaves, or soldiers  
She was trained, molded, crafted however you would wish to put it into the perfect weapon. As far as they were concerned, she was not a sentient being, just a mindless creature like a... dog or a cat. She longed to escape, to run and be free of this place. She could barely speak and she couldn't read. She was hooked up on a machine. The robotic arms started to cut into her skin. Blood splattered on the ground as she felt the machine cut her arm off. She waited, after days of planning she finally felt ready to put her plan into action. She waited as her arm was cut off. She no longer felt the pain when they removed a limb. Sure it hurt but it was more of a stinging that she could and did ignore. When the lead scientist came over to her. She lunged at him grabbing him by the neck slamming him to the ground as she did this the others grabbed their dart guns. One hit with those darts would knock her out cold. She picked up the man in her hand using him as a shield. Once her other arm was back she tossed the man at the others. She grabbed a needle and stabbed one of the men with in the eye. Blood splattering all over her, the floor and the man. He screamed as she ripped out the needle taking his eye with it. She grinned as she began to slaughter them. She chased one, a young woman. She grabbed a flamethrower shooting the hot plasma at her in attempt to get her to back off. Fire was new but she was all to numb and used to the pain. So fire was not anything over actual concern to her. She moved forward holding a pipe in her hand that she has ripped off the ceiling which was used to beat a man to death. The lab, the only home she has ever known was a blaze.  
She raised the pipe bashing the cold bloody metal into the woman's head. She fell on her side laying in a forming pool of blood. She raised the pipe up over her head and began to beat her head in. Brains were splattered all over the walls. She laughed like insane person as she beat the now dead body of the female scientist. She dropped the pipe and stared at the bloody master piece of skull fragments, brains and blood that now painted the wall and the floor. She looked towards the entrance of the lab as the flames licked the walls as it consumed the lab. She walked calmly out of the lab and into the forest.  
This began the next chapter in young Ex-0's life. It took her years, to adjust to life outside of the lab. The lab that she was created in was burned down, gone. Every living thing in the lab was now dead. She traveled for miles though the thick pine and oak forest learning to hunt for her own food and survive. She paused as she reached the outskirts of a city. So without out so much as a second thought she entered the city. Her blue hair was longer and a tangled mess. Her pale yellow dress was now stained with blood, dirt and all sorts of things on it. She walked though the streets barefoot and curious of her new surroundings. She was in awe of the city and all it had to offer. Of course that awe did not last long. Soon the young 14 year old homunculus well she looked 14 years old even though she really was only 2 years old. For months she fought to live on the streets of the city she now lived in, all until she met them. A young man, his wife and their child. Oddly but more out of the kindness of the wife's heart they took her in. They cleaned her up, and treated her well. For the first time in years things were finally looking up for her. She was happy but.. that happiness did not last.  
After living with the family for a year and a half. The wife and child got ill and died. That left Ex-0 with just the husband, things were okay for a while. But that did not last. He turned his lustful wants and anger on to her. He raped her, beat her, and blamed her for everything. This carried on for 4 years, until something in her snapped... no that is not the right word for it. Something broke. Something at one point was working perfectly fine until this point. She never really bothered to wonder what it was that broke inside her. Why should she even care? He was pinning her down on the bed in the middle of raping her. Then she started to laugh, tears formed as she started to laugh like she just heard the funniest joke in the world. She smiled at him as she grabbed him and pulled him off of her. She giggled as she smiled at him. He was alarmed, confused and scared. That look, the look in her eyes was that of an insane person. She smiled as she grabbed him before he could leave. She giggled at him as she grabbed a hair brush and smiled at him "You like shoving your dick into me, so why don't i repay you father!" She began to shove the hairbrush into his ass. The bristles ripping the walls of his anus as she rapped him it. He screamed and begged for her to stop but she wasn't listening and nor did she care. She grabbed his neck and began to choke him. He struggled under her grip as he tried to get away from her. She watched in a sickening eagerness as the life flickered and dimmed in his eyes. High off of her blood lust the young homunculus went to streets. She began to slaughter everyone she came across. Painting the city streets red, she did not stop after she slaughter the city, no she moved on to the next city. One by one she went out and slaughtered the humans until she grew bored.  
She then found a way to open a portal into another realm. She traveled to that other realm after she had deleted her own world. The world once known as Excel was now gone. Erased from the multiverse. Over time the darkness inside her grew and took over the young homunculus, she also renamed herself Yuki, she liked the Japanese word for snow. Since she was cold as the snow in the dead of winter.  
She sat up from her nap, she rubbed her eyes and blinked. Why did those early memories come back to me suddenly? The thought ran across her mind then she shrugged and smiled "Not like it really matters anyway."


End file.
